


A Bat of Your Own

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Derek Hale, Loss of Powers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek confesses to Stiles that he's losing his werewolf powers and asks Stiles for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bat of Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "Prompt for you if you have time :) Derek looses his powers and asks Stiles to help him embrace his human side. Thank you and ILU <3"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/92842618963/prompt-for-you-if-you-have-time-derek-looses-his).

"You’re what?!" Stiles gasps

Derek rolls his eyes because this has been at least the third time he’s explained this to Stiles, and for as smart as he thought Stiles was, he still does not seem to be getting it.

"I’m losing my powers," Derek says again, slowly, more drawn out like that might help Stiles grasp the concept.

"Yeah, no shit, I got that part. I meant the other part. You want me to do what?"

Derek sighs, trying to release the tension in his shoulders because this is what took him forever to get up the courage to say and ask for, and the fact that Stiles is making him repeat it is aggravating.

"I need you to  _help me_  be… human.” There’s really no better way of saying it.

"I still don’t get it, Derek. Why? Why me? Why is this something you need help with? Weren’t you the one saying that you’re still human, that even though you’re a werewolf it doesn’t make you a monster?"

"That’s different. This is… I can’t rely on my werewolf strength and senses to protect myself. I need to learn… I can’t defend myself the way I normally would, and you always seem so confident, blazing in with your baseball bat and cocky attitude, and I thought… that maybe…"

Derek hangs his head. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have just asked Chris to help him or the Sheriff. They both could have taught him how to hold a gun, gave him lessons or something. Why did he ask Stiles anyway? Oh maybe because he thought maybe it’d mean they could spend more time together, get to know each other, develop whatever it is they had going on between them into… something? A friendship? A relationship? Anything?

Suddenly he feels a strong grip on his shoulder, and when he looks up, he sees Stiles, a small smile on his face, standing very close to Derek.

"Of course, Derek. Of course, I’ll help. You know I will. Come on," he says, squeezing Derek’s shoulder a little before stepping around him with his hand out like he wants Derek to take it. He does, laces their fingers together and steps up next to Stiles. "Let’s go find you a bat of your very own.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
